Jealousy
by LasVegan
Summary: Danny and Sam have feelings for each other, its just that they don't know, but the Montecito crew does..
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jealousy   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Las Vegas characters  
  
Summary: Danny and Sam have feelings for each other, its just that they don't know, but the Montecito crew does...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The cab driver pulled into the Monetcito valet. Sam just came from an interview with Steve Wynn, the president and owner of the future strip casino "The Wynn". This casino is going to outdo them all, and Sam Marquez wanted to be a part of it.  
  
Mike opened the cab door for her surprised it was Sam "Hey Sammie" he greeted her helping her out of the taxi.   
  
"Hey Mike, hows it going?" she asked him  
  
"Alright, where you coming from?"   
  
Sam hesitated for a sec "The forum shops"  
  
"This late?, wheres your bags?" Mike asked walking her to open the door for her at the Casino entrance.  
  
"Uh, found nothing"   
  
"Sam Marquez went shopping and came back with nothing?" Mike laughed  
  
Sam let out a nervous chuckle. Mike was one of her closest friends and she felt guilty for lying, but she didn't want to say anything to anyone until it was confirmed that she got the job, as a Head Casino Host for "The Wynn".   
  
"So what are you gonna do tonight?" Mike asked once they entered the casino  
  
Sam started to walk toward the lobby and Mike walked along side of her "Not much"  
  
"You want to go check out the new club at Paris?"  
  
Sam stopped walking and turned to Mike "You asking me out?"   
  
Mike had a nervous look on and started to stutter, Sam stopped him and started laughing "Mike, Im joking" she then resumed walking  
  
Mike sighed with relief " Ha, ha very funny" Mike and practically the whole crew of the Montecito knew Sam has a 'thing' for Danny, except for Sam and Danny. "So what do you say?"  
  
Sam reached the lobby and went up to the receptionist and asked for her messages "Sure, but on one condition"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Don't get mad if I leave with someone else" she laughed looking through her messages  
  
"Were just full off jokes today, aren't we?" Mike chuckled  
  
"Who said that was a joke?"   
  
Mike laughed "OK, so Im off in ten, meet me here in a half hour?"   
  
Sam looked up from her messages "Sounds good" Sam then left to her hotel room to change.  
  
Danny saw some of the exchange between Mike and Sam, and felt a little jealous.  
  
Mike was on his way back to the valet when Danny came up to him and greeted him "So, whats that about?" Danny asked getting straight to the point  
  
"What?" Mike asked a little confused  
  
"You and Sam you guys going on a date or something?" Danny tried to act nonchalantly  
  
Mike was about to deny that it wasn't a date when he saw the look on Danny's face "Why?" he asked a little skeptical  
  
"Uh..., no reason, just wondering"   
  
"Uh huh" Mike stopped half way to the valet and stared at Danny  
  
Danny stopped walking also and looked at Mike "What?"  
  
"You got a thing for Sam don't you?"  
  
"No I don't" Danny said trying to hide his feelings  
  
'"Yeah you do" Mike laughed continuing walking to the valet  
  
Danny groaned and followed Mike outside. Mike greeted a couple and loaded them in a taxi. Danny waited impatiently until he was done.   
  
"So is it a date or not?" Danny yelled out to him   
  
Mike laughed to himself and called out to another Co-worker saying he's leaving. he walked back to Danny "Yeah its a date, you mad?"  
  
They were now walking through the casino to the locker room, it was a quiet night for the casino. Danny let out a breathe "No Im not mad"  
  
"Jealous?" Mike asked   
  
"Nope, Im cool"  
  
Mike was in disbelief "Really?". He was sure that Danny also had feelings for Sam, even though Danny never admitted it.  
  
"Yeah, listen where you guys going tonight?"  
  
Mike let out a grin, knowing that Danny definitely has feelings for Sam "We're gonna go check out that new club at Paris, in twenty minutes, why don't you come?"   
  
"Yeah I heard a lot about that place, I wanted to check it out" Danny half lied  
  
"Great" Mike started to make a mental plan to get Danny and Sam to admit their feeling for each other.  
  
"Wait, I don't want to impose on your guys date or-" Danny started  
  
Mike stopped him "No imposing, alright?, so meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes?  
  
"Great" Danny replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jealousy   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Las Vegas characters  
  
Summary: Danny and Sam have feelings for each other, its just that they don't know, but the Montecito crew does...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sam walked off the elevator and entered the lobby searching for Mike. She had her cell phone in her hand, she didn't like to carry her purse at night clubs. She had on a short black halter dress with ruffles along the hem, heels and her hair was down with curls. She looked breathtaking.. Danny and Mike spotted her first "Damn" they both whispered in union.  
  
Mike smiled at Danny's expression as Sam walked up to them "Hey boys" she greeted them.  
  
"Hey , you look great Sam" Danny told her  
  
Sam was caught off guard and started to get butterflies in her stomach "Thanks, so Mike, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, my car's out front, Danny's gonna come with us" Mike told her  
  
"Is that cool?" Danny asked her  
  
Sam laughed "Of course, its not like we're on a date or something"   
  
Danny gave Mike a suspicious look and was about to say something when Mike chuckled nervously and ran ahead of them.  
  
Sam had a confused look on "What was that about?" she asked Danny  
  
"To tell you the truth I have no idea" Danny chuckled. Danny was about to start following Mike when Sam grabbed his arm. "Wait" she told him.  
  
Sam put her cell phone in Danny's suit jacket, "Hold my phone? I don't want to lose it"   
  
"Sure" he told her   
  
They then walked together and followed Mike to the car.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
They got into the club and Ushers "YEAH" was playing.. The club was very crowded and the music was blazing loudly. The dance floor was packed and they were trying to find a empty table.  
  
Sam had to yell over the music "This place is pretty nice" Mike and Danny nodded their heads in agreement and were looking at girls half naked around the club.   
  
Sam glanced around the club then back at Danny, he was already flirting with a couple girls , Sam rolled her eyes "Im gonna go get a drink" she yelled over at Mike.  
  
Mike smiled because his plan was working perfectly. Danny put two numbers in his pocket and followed Mike and Sam to the bar.   
  
They were sitting on some stools and Sam was already on her third tequila shot and Mike was on his first beer.  
  
"Your starting early aren't you" Danny yelled over the music   
  
Sam forced a smile and ordered a beer "So are you" she shot back referring to the flirting.   
  
Just then a tall dark and handsome man came up to Sam "Hey babe, Im Jake, you wanna dance?" Sam finished off her beer gave Danny a pissed off look "Id love to" she took the man's hand and took off to the dance floor.   
  
Danny watched Sam leave, he felt anger boil up inside him. Danny sat in Sam's spot on the bar and ordered himself a drink.  
  
Mike was flirting with a women next to him, when Danny interrupted them "Mike I though you were on a date with Sam?"   
  
Mike slipped a phone number in his pocket, then turned his attention to Danny "I lied" he said casually and went to the dance floor and started dancing.   
  
Danny sighed a took a gulp of his beer and glanced at Sam dancing , the guy had his hands all over Sam. Danny's jealousy started to rise, so he grabbed a good looking girl sitting next to him and took her to the dance floor. Danny wanted to make sure that Sam saw him so he danced right next to her.  
  
Sam was a little buzzed but pretended she didn't see him and kept her focus on Jake, deep inside Sam was getting jealous.   
  
Mike was patting himself on the back because he knew that they were almost to the breaking point where they would admit their feelings for each other.   
  
Sam started to watch Danny and she couldn't stand it anymore, she excused her self from her dance partner and walked up to Danny. She tapped Danny on the shoulder and he turned around Danny had a smile on his face thinking that she wanted to dance with him. "Can I help you ?" he yelled over the music with his arm around the girl he was dancing with.  
  
Sam forced a smile "Yeah, can I get my phone?"   
  
Danny was confused "What?"  
  
Sam yelled louder "My Phone!"  
  
Sam saw the look in his eye as he pulled her cell phone out of his jacket "Thanks"  
  
Sam walked to the bathroom and glanced back at Danny, he resumed dancing with that girl, which got Sam more jealous.   
  
The bathroom was crowded and smoky, but surprisingly clean. She made a mirror check and then dialed Mary's cell phone.  
  
"Hey Sam, Whats up?" Mary answered her phone.  
  
"Hey, not much, are you busy?"  
  
"Not really, Im just out having dinner with Luis, where are you?"  
  
"Im in the bathroom of the new club at Paris." Sam told her  
  
"Really? is it nice?, who are you with? and why are you in the bathroom?" Mary asked  
  
The club music was very loud and it was hard for Sam to hear "Well, its pretty nice, but Mystique is much more classier and I came with Mike...and Danny, oh and to answer your last question Danny's being an ass."  
  
Mary laughed because she knew Sam had a crush on Danny and Sam didn't realize it yet. "Well Danny could be that way sometimes"  
  
"Sometimes?" Sam sighed   
  
"Sam, don't let him bother you alright? hook up with a guy and have fun I have to get back to Luis, call me later" Mary told her  
  
"Thanks, Mary tell Luis I said hi" Sam hung up the phone with confidence and went back to the club, the tequila shots she had earlier were catching up with her and she felt a little dizzy.   
  
She tried to look for Danny, so she could give him her phone back, her whole life was in the phone and she didn't want to lose it, but didn't see him anywhere in the crowds. Sam shoved her way through the crowds to get to her seat at the bar. Sam ordered another shot and drank it, then she ordered a beer. Just then her former dance partner came up to her "Hey I've been looking for ya, can I get your number?"   
  
Sam rolled her eyes and tried to think of a way to let him down "Uh..."  
  
"Jake" he told her  
  
"Right Jake....I don't think.." Sam then saw Mike and Danny coming towards her. Sam changed her tone "You know what do you have a pen?" Jake was pleased with himself and gave her a pen.  
  
Sam smiled and wrote her cell phone number on a napkin  
  
Mike and Danny came up to her just when she handed him the napkin "You ready to go Sam?" Mike asked her  
  
Sam was a little drunk and ignored Mike question and continued her conversation with Jake "There you go Jack, call me" she smiled  
  
"Jake" he corrected her putting the number in his pocket and leaving  
  
"Right" Sam spoke to herself went back to her beer and drank it down  
  
Mike waved his hand in front of Sam "Hello" he said trying to get her attention   
  
"Oh hey guys whats up?...I've been looking for you Danny" She said slurring a bit and then handing him her phone   
  
Danny put her phone in his jacket "You ready to go?" he yelled over the club music  
  
"Oh we just got here" Sam whined   
  
Mike laughed and shook his head "A drunk Sam Marquez this is the first"  
  
Danny grinned "Not for me".   
  
Danny paid the bartender for Sam's drinks "Come on, Sam lets go". Sam refused to leave and he was having a hard time trying to persuade her to leave  
  
"A little help?" Danny asked Mike  
  
Mike thought that this was the perfect opportunity for Sam and Danny "You can handle it, Im gonna go grab the car and bring it out front"   
  
Before Danny could protest Mike left. "Son of a Bitch" Danny mumbled under his breath.   
  
He turned back to Sam, who was flirting with another guy '"You ready?"  
  
"Actually, Im gonna catch a ride with....him" Sam told Danny pointing to the very huge and athletic man  
  
Danny looked the man up and down and he looked very dangerous "No your not" he told her simply taking Sam by the arm and dragging her to the exit.  
  
Sam protested and pulled her arm away from Danny's grip half way to the exit "Who the hell are you telling me what to do?"  
  
Danny sighed and rubbed his hand over his face "Sam please your drunk can we just-"  
  
Danny was cut off by the huge man Sam was just with "Honey is this man bothering you?" he was a very intimidating man.  
  
"As a matter of fact-" Danny cut Sam off "No problem here we were just leaving" he chuckled nervously picking Sam up and swinging her over his shoulder.  
  
The music prevented the man to hear Sam's yelling. Once outside Danny put Sam down gently. Sam was furious, she fixed her dress and faced Danny "Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know Sam, I just didn't feel like getting my ass kicked" Danny was losing patience with her. Danny was looking all over for Mike's car but didn't spot him anywhere.  
  
"Jackass" Sam said under her breath.  
  
Danny didn't hear her but was getting very upset "Is that what you do every night after work, go to a club, get drunk, let a guy pick you up and go to his place.?" Danny yelled  
  
"You have no idea what your talking about, you know nothing about me, nothing alright!" Sam yelled back  
  
"Your right I don't" Danny said lowering his voice.  
  
Sam started to feel dizzy she leaned against the wall for support "I want to go home"  
  
"Mike, should be here soon " Danny sighed  
  
Just then Mike drove up, Danny helped Sam get into the back seat of Mike's Escalade. Danny thought about sitting in the back with her, but decided that she needed her space, so he climbed in front beside Mike.  
  
Mike felt a lot of tension between Sam and Danny, and was a little confused about it, but he decided not to question it and pulled onto the strip toward the Montecito. 


End file.
